The Vampire's Mistress
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: What if you stuck with two vampires.And both of them become your lovers.Would you A Run away B Freak out C ACCEPT IT "I'd take D" Amy said
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its me. Lately I've been in the goth/vampieric phase of my life. So i wrote this just cuz i love Sonic as a vampire. I Not to mention Shadow is here too (giggles). I was so upset when Michael Jackson died. I mean he was made fun of but death. WHY HIM! WHY NOT BUSH WHEN HE WAS IN OFFICE!!!!.**

**Here's my favorite song of Michael Jackson as a tribute****Beat it by Michael Jackson**

**_[1st Verse]  
They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It_**

**_[2nd Verse]  
You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_**

**_[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It_**

**_[3rd Verse]  
They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It_**

**_[4th Verse]  
You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_**

**_[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_**

**_[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_**

**_[Chorus]  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_**

**_[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right_**

**_[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right _****_[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_**

**_So on with the story_**"Amy Great Shots. I have a new assignment for you" a brunette**(i think)** squirrel, named Sally,laid down the smiled as she wiped the dust off the Camera. Cream smiled at her from across the were both in the School Newspaper/yearbook. Everyone was nice and caring and it was fun. Amy was a Junior while Cream was a freshman.

* * *

"Well what is it" Amy replies.

"Do you _Vampyre Manor_?" She asks

"Yeah. My mom said she lived there at some point before i was born. Why." Amy looked away.

"As you may of heard. Kids keep coming there and come out with bite marks. I want you to see if there is any Vampires since you are into stuff like that" It was true. Amy had this special ability to see the supernatural and she was into it too.

"Well. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't appear on camera" Amy shrugged.

"Well we will see. As far as i know. they are attracted to beautiful women" She recalled the movie Blood Monster that had barely came out a month ago. It was about a vampire slaughtering men and taking the women for his own pleasures. Critics said that it may have been a true story.

"and what does that have do with me?" Amy rose a brow.

Sally smiled.

"Sally why are you looking at me like that" Amy backs can't be good.

Midnight

"I don't know why i am wearing this dress" Amy mumbled as she walked through the woods.

The dress complimented her figure quite well. It was a pure white dress with puffy shoulders and loose sleeves. It went all the way to knees and stopped. Around her waist and long hair was a gold ribbon.

"Sally why am i wearing this again" She calls Sally from the street as she hides in the bushes.

"Vampires are attracted to women and i want to see a vampire on camera"

"Why couldn't you do this instead"

"Because someone has to witness your bite-marks"

Amy sighed. how Sally convinced her is still a mystery.. Her Mom taught her everything she knows about the paranormal.

There is _Vampyre Manor_. Amy pushed the rusty brass gates enough to let her self in. _Vampyre Manor_ was built in the 18th century when an Italian man came here during the Renaissance. There were blood red roses all over the dead grass. The Manor had a Gothic way to it like the goth houses in movie.

Amy walked around a bit. The dead trees seemed beautiful in its Gothic way. She stumbled upon a pond. She leaned in to see her reflection but instead saw her mother.

"Mom" a tear fell down her cheek and into the pond.

Drip

__

(Vampire knight opening japanese)

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo

Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

__

(Vampire knight opening english)

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We can't be separated

Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again  
My emotions that have no place to go wake me up  
Your flawless smile knows it's an existence  
So distant that it's cruel

Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart  
Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins

While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved  
By realistic eyes that never change  
But a shadow born as the light is bright  
Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me

The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other  
The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely

Burning in red, in red, in red  
Erasing everything, everything  
An unfulfilled illusion begins to move  
Strongly, strongly  
Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night  
I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins

"She's here" a figure in the manor said. His Emerald eyes flickered.

"We must welcome her" his darker companion looked at the ruby eyes looked at the moon. They both turned into bats as they flew to the pond.

Amy looked up and saw two bats flying at her. They stopped a few feet in front of her. She reached up to one but instead it held on her forearm as she petted its fur.

"Oh wait" Amy grabbed the camera and took a quick picture

Flash

"OOOWWWW" the bat turned into a hedgehog rubbing his eyes. By the moonlight, his fur shined a little. It seemed to be a was wearing a Tux like Bela Lugosi(The first vampire the first Vampire movie).He looked at her with deep emerald could see that his fur was a deep cobalt. He was wearing a white sleeve shirt, black slacks, a black coat with blue lining.

"Now you've done it" The other bat turned into a hedgehog. He had black fur with red streaks in his quills. he wore the same thing as his companion except on his coat it had red lining. He had Ruby red eyes instead of emerald.

"Who are you guys" Amy asks.

"You don't remember us Mistress Cecelia" The blue hedgehog asks.

"Cecelia...?"She backs away. The Blue Hedgehog sniffs her a little. Amy held her breath. He was just too close.

"She smells like Cecelia only different. Like her kin or something" He looks at his companion.

"Girl. Have ever heard of Cecelia Jane Necromancy" The dark hedgehog asks

"well Yeah. I think that was my mom's maiden name before she married my dad" The two hedgehogs paled.

"Well Mistress is married. its your turn to own the castle" They walked closer to her as she stepped back.

"Wait what!!!" Amy stepped back. "_These guys are lunatics"._

Amy started to run towards the entrance and instead she finds herself in the same place.

"Really now. Its improper for a lady to run in this time of night. "The Blue one grins revealing panicked as he grabbed her wrist. he pulled her closer. Amy felt his breath at her base. She turned her head looking at his eyes. They seem to turn black and something was making her 's eyes turned dull as she collapsed in his arms.(Moonphase. Hasuki's ability to posses people). He picked her up bridal style as he walked to castle.

"Don't worry we here to protect you"

* * *

**__**

Okay so how was the first chapter.

So push the tempting button on the bottom.

*

*

*

*


	2. I'm Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
